


【铁寡】你根本就不爱我

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 日式校园au，侍奉部等设定来自《我的青春恋爱物语果然有问题》mcu铁寡和终极铁寡的要素混合非常单纯的沙雕傻白甜，慎入
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	【铁寡】你根本就不爱我

升入高中部二年级的第一天，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫推开了侍奉部社团活动室的大门，亲自递交了她的入社申请表，收下表格的佩珀就差直接问她“为什么我们这个社团目的这么不明确名字这么可疑你还敢加入”。

佩珀内心深处的疑问很快就得到了解决，短短一天之内侍奉部就迎来了数位新成员，就连托尼的态度都从狂喜变成了疑惑，在史蒂夫递交申请表的时候他开了个玩笑：“弗瑞老师给了你多少好处你才肯来的啊？”

索尔来交申请表的时候托尼是真的忍不住了：“你不是应该在体育社团发光发热吗跑来我这里干什么？”

“等等，等等。”托尼从他的单人沙发上跳起来，站到活动室的正中央，“你们真的都知道我们这个社团是干什么的吗？”

“知道啊。”史蒂夫说，“就是接受有困难的同学们的求助，对他们施以援手的社团。不过如果不是弗瑞老师和我解释，我真的想不到名字这么可疑的社团居然是做这个的。”

新的学年里，侍奉社这个看上去就很可疑的社团终于因为新成员们的到来而看上去正常了不少。令托尼感到十分满意的是从来没有人翘掉社团活动时间，大家总是会准时出现在社团活动室，有的坐下喝咖啡看八卦报纸，有的用社团活动室的大电视打游戏，有的……好像不太对。

除了角落里悠闲做指甲的娜塔莎以外，新成员们不约而同地提出了疑问：“咱们不是应该帮助同学吗？”

正在沙发上和索尔一人一个手柄通过任天堂大乱斗激战正酣的托尼用非常理所当然的态度回答：“是啊，但是也得有人先来求助，我们才有事儿干啊。”

虽然和预期中的社团生活不太一样，不过托尼说的确实也是客观事实，大家回到各自的位置上，喝咖啡的继续喝咖啡，打游戏的继续打游戏。

就是在这样悠闲愉快又不失骄奢淫逸的社团生活氛围当中，社员们渐渐成为了朋友，没有社团活动的日子里也会跑到活动室来摸摸鱼聊聊天，节假日的时候约着一起出去玩，而正因为愈发熟悉，史蒂夫敏锐地察觉到了一丝不对劲。

为了印证自己的猜想，史蒂夫抬起头，看向了活动室角落的茶几——那里几乎是娜塔莎的专用座位。

果然，托尼和娜塔莎正面对面坐着，托尼一只手抓着平板电脑在看漫画，另一只手放在桌上任由娜塔莎摆弄着。单手看漫画一定很不方便，可是托尼好像毫不介意，他和娜塔莎说说笑笑，时不时还分享一点他正在看的漫画的内容，史蒂夫走近的时候大概扫了一眼屏幕上的画面，就算只从作者贴的网点和画的特效来看，也能看出来这是一本标准的少女漫画。

加入侍奉社的这段日子里，新成员们对托尼也有了个大概的了解，知道他对各类精巧无机物的兴趣远大于对同龄青春期少女的兴趣——成熟大姐姐对他的诱惑力倒是有可能力压无机物一截，这个取向也体现在了他对漫画题材的选择上，不是那种平均每页纸出现三次大机器人打架的漫画基本吸引不了他的注意力，就是这样一个人，现在居然在看绝对没有大机器人出现的少女恋爱漫画，而且还看得津津有味，甚至在和娜塔莎交流感想。

带着侍奉社剩余全体成员的关心和对托尼心理状态的担忧，史蒂夫作为代表去问了托尼一些问题。

“之前你和娜塔莎凑在一起干什么呢？”

“她给我涂指甲油啊。”托尼抬起一只手——当时没用来抓着平板电脑看漫画的手——向史蒂夫展示，“是限量款，我好不容易才搞来送她的，她说好东西要一起分享，所以收下之后就给我涂了一只手的。”

似乎很合理。

“你最近怎么开始看起少女漫画了？这不是你的风格啊？”

“娜塔莎推荐我看的。”托尼一脸无辜，还用涂了娜塔莎同款艳丽指甲油的那只手挠挠脸颊，“她说这里面的男主角特别会撩，让我好好学学。”

好，终于说到重点了。

“那……你们现在算是什么关系？”

“显然，我们是好姐妹关系。”托尼接连翻过几页漫画，速度快到让人怀疑他到底有没有在看，可是从他和娜塔莎交流剧情时的游刃有余来判断，他是真的在研究学习这本少女漫画的精髓。

“上个周末她在你家过夜。”

“很正常啊，我们是好姐妹嘛。”托尼停顿了一下，又开始飞快地看漫画，如果有人远远看过来，可能以为他只是在无聊地疯狂敲屏幕而已。

短暂的沉默之后，他放下还显示着少女漫画的平板电脑，抬起头嬉皮笑脸地说：“骗你的，其实我们在谈恋爱。”

就这样，社团活动室里多了一道亮丽的风景线，偶尔托尼和娜塔莎坐的角落里还会传来阵阵香味，当大家惊愕地问“你们在喝酒吗”的时候，托尼打着酒嗝举起手中的杯子：“那怎么可能呢，这只是用米做的果汁而已。”

娜塔莎端着情侣款的杯子靠在他身上，看上去比托尼稍微清醒那么一点点：“是啊，这是米做的果汁而已。”

他们就这样维持着不纯异性交往关系的同时在违反校规的边缘大鹏展翅，直到托尼发现了一个残酷的真相。

“所以你根本就不爱我，你接近我就是为了蹭我的社团活动室和限量款指甲油。”

托尼似乎很震惊，又似乎觉得此事在意料之中，他把这种矛盾的心情全部宣泄到了娜塔莎前几天刚给他补过一次的指甲油上，正用力地想把它们抠下来。

被戳穿了心事的娜塔莎仍旧镇定自若，没有慌乱也没有为自己辩解什么，她轻描淡写地点点头：“一开始的时候确实是这样。”

托尼静静地等待了一会儿。他经常给人以毛毛躁躁、我行我素的印象，然而当他想要耐心地给某人以时间的时候，他可以非常有耐心，不催促也不咄咄逼人，就只是无言地看着你，等待着转机。

可是转机没有来。

娜塔莎没有说“但是”，也没有说“后来”，也许她蠕动嘴唇的那几下是她差点把这些词说出口，但最后……最后连她自己也弄不明白到底如何了。

而托尼等来的话语残酷又决绝，娜塔莎得意于骗局的成功，嘲笑他的天真：“你家很好玩，和你在一起很愉快，这种话谁都会说，但一定没人告诉你，你卧室里有一股手办和模型的塑料味儿，真的很难闻。”

托尼露出被戳中了痛处的表情，娜塔莎以为接下来他一定会恼羞成怒，然而几秒钟之后他就笑了起来，身体前倾，气定神闲地说：“我和你在一起的时候也很快乐，不过这阻止不了我刚刚决定要把那段视频发出去。”

娜塔莎挑起眉毛：“什么视频？”

“别装傻，你知道的，就是那段你希望世界上永远都不会有第三个人看过的视频。”

“你这是在威胁我？”

“不，我这是在通知你。或者你可以认为我在报复。”

“你不会的。那样你也会被看到。”

“不错的角度，猜猜我会不会为了让你身败名裂把我自己也搭进去？”

娜塔莎从此事中得到两个教训。

第一个教训是，托尼·史塔克和你放狠话的时候你不能完全不信，第二天，娜塔莎就在学校广场的大屏幕上看到了那段秘藏小视频。

屏幕上的她穿着连身款绿色小恐龙睡衣在托尼家的宽敞客厅里蹦蹦跳跳地玩体感游戏，身后的毛绒尾巴跟着身体的动作一摇一晃。而且视频还不仅局限于背影，下一刻镜头就转到了前面，拍出了让娜塔莎的高冷人设崩塌到太平洋另一端的灿烂笑容，如果说有什么东西能稍微减弱这个画面所带来的震撼力，那大概就是穿着同款粉色小恐龙睡衣站在旁边傻笑着的托尼了——可是他正拿着摄像机进行拍摄，在大部分时候仅限于声音出镜，直到后半段他把摄像机放在茶几上，观众们才得以看见一粉一绿两只小恐龙在一起蹦蹦跳跳的精彩场景。

第二个教训是，有时候适当的退让和逃避是有必要的。

娜塔莎顶着所有围观群众的目光看完了这个可以让她迎来社会性死亡的视频，假装自己对此毫无反应，根本就不在乎史塔克幼稚的报复行为。她没想到的是在原视频内容结束之后，托尼·史塔克本尊拿着一个话筒出现在了屏幕前，只扫了一眼就找到了人群中的娜塔莎。

他清了清嗓子，试了试话筒，笑着说：“各位欣赏完刚才的精彩视频了？想不想看点更精彩的东西？尤其是你，娜塔莎，数一二三，然后回头。”

就是回头的瞬间，娜塔莎后悔了站在这里逞强，视频开始播放的时候她就应该跑路的，这样她就不会在大家的注视之下看见半空中密密麻麻地飞着几百架无人机，在托尼的指挥下拼出一个巨大的“Natasha”，停留一会儿之后又变换队形拼出了一个“LOVE”。

托尼正透过话筒大声宣布：“娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，你不要以为你用你其实是来骗社团活动室和限量款指甲油的这种理由就能和我分手！”

站在佩珀身边的哈皮关切地问道：“你每次看到别人表白都会哭吗？”

佩珀抹了抹眼泪：“不，仅限于这么蠢的表白方式。”

托尼扔下话筒，翻身越过栏杆，穿过自动给今天的男主人公让出一条路的人群，来到了娜塔莎面前。

“有什么感想？”他问道，“我就说了我真的敢放视频出来。”

“有句话我一直没有告诉你。”娜塔莎放慢了语速，面无表情地说，“不光你卧室里，你身上也有手办和模型的塑料味儿。”

托尼僵在了原地，他有些尴尬和别扭地抬起胳膊，拉开衣袖闻了闻自己的手腕，却没有闻到任何异常的味道。

不过就在这时，他也看见了娜塔莎故意露给他看的窃笑。

他冲上去，用那只还留着娜塔莎给他涂上的指甲油的手抱住了她。

“别想跑。”托尼咕哝着，“就算你是来骗小鱼干的，现在你也是我的小猫咪了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 本意是想写mcu铁寡的，写着写着就混入了很多终极铁寡要素，最后反而变成终极要素比较多了  
>  接近阿铁目的不纯→这个mcu和终极都有  
>  托尼快速看漫画是快速翻军用简报的梗  
>  最后无人机表白对应终极铁的高空求婚（辣椒和哈皮的对话也是neta这里的）  
>  寡姐吐槽这个宅男铁身上全是手办模型的塑料味儿对应终极寡说阿铁是满身药味的酒鬼  
>  阿铁大屏幕播放小视频……嗯，这个大家都懂，也是对应的终极情节  
>  叫寡小猫咪也是终极的梗（所以mcu要素到底在哪里啦！


End file.
